


Surrealist Theories

by Kimya-Kay (Kimya)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Seungri, Desk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Professor Seunghyun, Semi-Public Sex, Top Seunghyun, college student Seungri, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya-Kay
Summary: “You know what surrealist theories do to me.”Professor Choi is smiling fully now, eyes tracing the perfect outline of Seungri’s dick where it was pressing against the front of jeans. “Aside from put you to sleep?”Seungri laughs, “Do I look sleepy to you?”“You look like you’re thinking about bed at least.”





	Surrealist Theories

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something quick and fun to write and this happened. I do my own editing so all typos are mine. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy  
> ~
> 
> ***For anyone who is wondering I'm still working on the Sequel to Breaking Waves, but it's turning out much longer than I planned and I won't start posting it until it's finished.***

Lee Seungri has a problem. 

The cause of that problem is six feet tall, with large eyes, thick expressive eyebrows, a jaw that could cut glass and a deep soothing voice that gives him goosebumps. Add that to the thick black glasses that somehow manage to emphasize his eyes instead of hide them and Seungri was done for.

The problem isn’t Professor Choi though; the problem is the skinny jeans Seungri is wearing that are showing how hard is dick is. Definitely going to have to be the last one out of the class today.

Professor Choi is a great teacher, he’s engaging, attentive to his students, sometimes funny and somehow manages to make Art History more interesting than any history class Seungri has ever taken. If he was even remotely interested in art Seungri would probably change his major, but he’s already fast-tracking his way through the business program with flying colors and he knows his strength is there. 

Still, listening to Professor Choi’s velvety voice wax poetic about Salvador Dali and surrealist art is almost a religious experience. Or it would be if it didn’t make him so hard his pants were uncomfortably tight and he almost always had to waddle out of class. 

The bell rings and Seungri breathes a sigh of relief. He takes his time putting his stuff away, lingering until he’s the last one in the class. When he finally stands, his oversized sweater is long enough to cover his problem and he hitches his bag over one shoulder. 

Professor Choi looks up at the sound of his shuffling steps and tilts his head, a smile pulling his mouth up to one side. 

“Did you need something?”

Seungri stops by his desk and drops his backpack while tugging the sweater up with one hand. “You know what surrealist theories do to me.”

Professor Choi is smiling fully now, eyes tracing the perfect outline of Seungri’s dick where it was pressing against the front of jeans. “Aside from put you to sleep?”

Seungri laughs, “Do I look sleepy to you?”

“You look like you’re thinking about bed at least.”

Seungri groans and stepped closer, Professor Choi leans back against the desk, relaxed and calm, which is infuriating when Seungri is starting to feel downright desperate. 

“You know what I’m thinking about?” Seungri says. He moves closer and Professor Choi shifts his legs apart so Seungri can stand between them. “I’m thinking about how good it felt when you had me spread out on your bed this morning eating me out until I begged you to fuck me.”

Professor Choi laughs, and glanced over his shoulder at the door. It was shut tight, the door to this lecture hall locked automatically when it was shut so they weren’t risking being interrupted. “You’ve got a mouth on you.” He says when he turns back around, taking off the thick black frames and dropping them onto his briefcase by the desk. “Why don’t you use that mouth to show me what you really want?”

Seungri doesn’t hesitate to drop to his knees, biting his lip as he runs his hands up Professor Choi’s thighs. He’s wearing dark blue slacks that are cut tight enough that it’s impossible to ignore the elegant length of his legs as he paces the room during a lecture. It drives Seungri crazy. He looks up the length of Professor Choi’s body and feels his dick throb, he suddenly wishes they were in a bedroom so he could take his time and really appreciate Seunghyun’s dick. But they were at school and if he wants to get off before the next class comes in he needs to get a move on. 

The bulge of Seunghyun’s cock is mouthwatering and Seungri takes a moment to rub his hand over it, gripping it through Seunghyun’s pants to get a feel of the thickness of it. 

Seungri is a very sexual person, but he isn’t sensual. He’s much more a ‘let’s skip the foreplay and fuck asap’ kind of person. But professor Choi, Seunghyun, brings out a sensuality in him. It’s the only explanation for why Seungri can’t fight the desire to press his face against Seunghyun’s cock to feel the how hard and hot he is, even with a material barrier between them. Seunghyun’s voice catches and Seungri can feel his thighs tensing as Seungri rubs his face over his erection. 

It shouldn’t be so hot, but Seungri’s dick is aching. And when his lips rub over the head of Seunghyun’s cock, Seunghyun breathes out a groan so sexy Seungri almost comes in his pants. 

“You’re a fucking tease,” Seunghyun says, his voice steady despite how obviously aroused he is.

“I learned from the best,” Seungri says, but he stops teasing, he’s not sure his jeans can take much more strain. Seungri makes quick work of the button and zipper on Seunghyun's pants then groans, and has to lean his head against Seunghyun’s thigh to catch his breath. “You aren’t wearing underwear.” He says, his voice slightly muffled.

“No, I’m not.”

“Fuck.” The knowledge that Seunghyun was pacing the lecture room in tight pants with nothing underneath does alarming thoughts to Seungri’s erection. He hasn’t been this close to coming in his pants since high school. He presses the heel of his hand against his aching dick and runs his tongue over the head of Seunghyun’s cock. The taste makes him groan, he’s always loved sucking dick, more than once he’s been told his mouth is made for it. 

Seungri focuses his gaze on Seunghyun’s face while he rubs the head of Seunghyun’s cock over his lips before letting it slip into his mouth. Then he bobs his head, slowly taking him deeper and deeper until he pushes against the back of Seungri’s throat. Seungri trained his gag reflex back in his slutty high school days so he keeps going, until his lips meet the base of Seunghyun’s cock. When Seungri tightens his mouth and mimics swallowing, Seunghyun groans his hands moving down to grip the edge of the desk. 

Desperate for air, Seungri slides off Seunghyun’s cock, making an obscene slurping noise that echoes through the room. Before Seunghyun can get his breath back, Seungri is moving to swallow him again. He repeats the action, taking Seunghyun completely in him and sucking hard on the way back up. 

He can feel the trembling in Seunghyun’s thighs and his hands have a white knuckled grip on the desk. Seunghyun twitches, his breathing going frantic and Seungri pulls off completely, reaching up to stroke Seunghyun’s dripping cock, but keeping his motions slow so he doesn’t get any closer to the edge. 

“Fuck, your mouth should be illegal,” Seunghyun says, and his voice isn’t even close to steady this time. 

Seungri smiles up at him, and ignores his stinging throat and aching jaw. “I think I’ve proved what I want,” he says and his voice is a tiny bit raw. “You willing to give it to me?”

Seunghyun lets out a trembling breath, “Get up here.” He grabs Seungri’s shirt and yanks him to his feet, kissing the lingering smiling off his face. “You drive me fucking crazy,” he says, and then proceed to lick inside Seungri’s mouth like he’s searching for the taste of himself. 

When Seunghyun cups Seungri’s cock through his pants Seungri whines urgently, pressing forward into the touch. “Please,” he says, his own desperation making him that much harder. “Please fuck me.” 

Seunghyun practically rips the front of Seungri’s jeans open, and slides his hand in to grip Seungri’s leaking dick. Seungri makes another urgent longing noise and Seunghyun shudders against him. “Did you bring lube? Condoms?”

Seungri swallows, “I got myself ready before class,” he says and Seunghyun growls, hands yanking at Seungri’s pants to pull them below the swell of his ass. “No condom, though.”

Seunghyun groans, fingers finding their way between his cheeks to slide over the lube there before pressing two fingers in. 

Seungri whines, trying to push back into Seunghyun’s long fingers, but Seunghyun’s got a tight grip on his waist that keeps him from moving. He holds Seungri still finger fucks him until Seungri is practically drooling against his shoulder, he’s so turned on he can’t tell if he’s going to come or start crying, whichever comes first really either would be a relief. 

“Please,” Seungri’s not even surprised that it comes out like a sob and Seunghyun stops, shifting back to kiss Seungri sweetly and think swallow the whimpering noise Seungri makes when he presses his fingers against his prostate. 

“Fuck.” 

Suddenly, Seunghyun is spinning them, Seungri has one moment to feel the edge of the desk against the back of his thighs then, Seunghyun is pushing him onto his back and Seungri’s got his own knees pressed against his chest. He didn’t even know he was that flexible. He doesn’t get to think about it though because Seunghyun is sliding into him thick and hot, stretching him open. 

“Oh God,” Seungri’s head falls back and his hands scrabble against the desktop for something to hold onto. Seungri’s jeans are tight on his thighs, holding his legs together, but that seems to make the angle even more perfect. 

Seunghyun goes slow at first, making Seungri feel every inch of him, until Seungri’s eyes are rolling back and he’s moaning at just how deep Seunghyun is and how stretched and full he feels. 

Then Seunghyun picks of the pace, one moment he’s sliding in nice and easy and on the next thrust he drives into Seungri so hard he’s shoved an inch up the desk. Seungri doesn’t quite scream, but it’s a near thing. Seunghyun shifts, until he’s practically pinned Seungri to the desk. 

Seunghyun grinds against him with a growl, then starts driving into him hard and fast. Seungri feels himself going boneless; the only noise he can seem to make this harsh animalist grunt each time Seunghyun bottoms out. His world is narrowed down to the mind-blowing pleasure growing and tightening inside him. His dick is squished between his stomach and his thighs and it’s vaguely uncomfortable, but it gives him just enough stimulation that he can feel he’s about to go over that edge he’s been riding ever since he cleaned up and fingered himself at his apartment before rushing to class. 

Between one thrust and the next, Seungri loses it. Oddly enough he feels it in his toes first. His toes curl, his calves tighten, his thighs flex, then the pleasure explodes, sending electrics tingles of heat pulsing and curling through his body. He’s vaguely aware of crying out, and Seunghyun’s hand suddenly fitting over his mouth. But Seungri doesn’t care, Seunghyun is still fucking him through, dragging out the pleasure until Seungri is squirming under the assault of it. 

Finally, fucking finally, Seunghyun, slows, and grinds against Seungri again. Seungri is lax, his body still twitching with aftershocks. 

“Fuck, fuck,” he pauses to swallow. “What the fuck.” He manages to open his eyes and closes them again as the room spins a little. “I think you really fucked my brains out. God.”

Seunghyun laughs at that and shifts up from when he’s been crushing Seungri to the desk. “I’m not finished yet.”

“Wha-“ Seunghyun pulls him up just enough to flip him onto this stomach, smearing come, sweat, and who knows what else all over the desk. Seungri gasps as his legs tremble when he tries to put weight on them. He feels all kinds of mixed feeling about being manhandled. The most obvious feeling, of course, is that it’s fucking hot. 

That’s his last thought for a while. Seunghyun pushes back into him and Seungri’s oversensitive from coming, and half out his mind as Seunghyun fucks him just as hard as before. Slamming Seungri’s hips into the desk with each thrust until Seungri’s hard again. 

Seunghyun is relentless, and Seungri vaguely wonders where the fuck all this stamina comes from them. Then, shockingly he’s coming again. He hears how loud he cries out this time. Seunghyun’s hand is back over his mouth and he keeps fucking Seungri like it’s his fucking job and he’s going for a quarterly bonus. 

Then, thank fucking God, Seunghyun is coming. Aside from how brainless he feels, it’s gratifying as hell to hear the gasping moans Seunghyun makes as he shudders and jerks against Seungri’s back. 

They lie there for a while getting their breathing back to normal, well Seunghyun can breathe normally, Seungri is still half squished into the desk. He’s in no hurry for Seunghyun to move though, since he’d probably just collapse onto the floor. 

“I think you broke my legs.”

“I’m sure you’re fine.”

“I’ll never walk again, I’m gonna sue.”

“I’d love to see you walk into a courtroom and try to explain to a judge that you got fucked so hard your legs don’t work.”

“Wow, insensitive, I would have to use a wheelchair since, you know, I can’t walk anymore.”

“What kind of evidence would you even have?”

“Aside from my unworking legs? I’d have to show him a sex tape.”

“We don’t even have a sextape.”

“Seunghyun-ah, let’s make a sextape!”

“That’s never going to happen.”

“What if I promise not to use it against you in court.”

“Still not going to happen, I can’t trust you with that kind of information. Who knows who you’d accidently send it.

“…that’s fair.”

“okay, I have to move, my legs are cramping.”

“Your legs are cramping! I’ll never walk again!”

Seunghyun just snorts at him and shifts up, exposing Seungri’s back to the cold air. When he pulls out Seungri can no longer ignore the mess between his legs and sliding out of his ass. He curses his love for messy sex. Thank God he doesn’t have another class after this. 

Seunghyun tugs him up and despite his protests, Seungri finds that his legs work just fine, even if they’re a little shaky. Seunghyun pulls his pants up and carefully tucks him back inside. Seungri grimaces at the mess, but Seunghyun ignores him knowing by now that Seungri actually enjoys walking around with evidence of a good time making his clothes stick to his skin. Seunghyun pulls the large sweater down and finger combs Seungri’s hair back into place. 

“There, now no one will know that you’re leaking come.”  
Seungri smiles at him, straightens Seunghyun’s shirt, and helps him tuck it back into his slacks. His hair is, somehow, still perfectly coifed and aside from a little sweat on his face he doesn’t look like he just broke someone’s back from fucking them too hard. 

Seunghyun smiles at his, his lips curling softly at the corners. Seungri knows that smile by now, it’s a smile that means they’ve definitely moved past the fuck buddy stage and onto something more and Seungri knows for sure the thrilled grin he gives Seunghyun says the same thing. Seungri’s not quite ready to talk about it yet. Maybe once the semester ends.

“Shower and take out at my place?” Seunghyun asks.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
